Additive manufacturing is often used for creating prototypes and unique, complex, and/or low-production parts. Such parts are often formed with lattice structures for improving structural rigidity without significantly increasing weight of the parts. However, these lattice structures are often truncated when overall shapes of the lattice structures do not match overall shapes of the parts. For example, an orthogonal lattice structure may be cropped to fit a part having a circular overall shape. Some of the cropped cellular components of the orthogonal lattice structure become structurally compromised as a result, which may introduce undesired stress paths and stress concentrations. Truncating and/or cropping cellular components may also introduce unwanted artifacts in the computer model of the part, which may complicate the additive manufacturing process.